Blizzard
The Blizzard is a hull-shredding Carrier given to players on completion of the Ice Monster's Quest from the Christmas 2017 Event. Description The Blizzard was a part of the Christmas 2017 Event. It was the first and only Carrier to have only Dragonflies for its Fighters until they were replaced with its own custom fighters in a later version. The ship was obtained as a reward after completing The Ice Monster's Quest, which has since been removed. Once you lose this ship it is gone, FOREVER! (Unless you lost it to a bug, glitch, or dock-blocking). Interior Contains a rectangle like seat that looks out into the front of the ship. Advantages * Obliterates hull with its 8 Medium Flak Cannons. * Fast Fighters, useful for distracting Starbase Turrets. * Has no blind spots. * Can compete with small ships due to lack of blind spots and 8 Cannons. * Can stay in maximum turret range with its Heavy Laser. * Extremely high speed for a carrier, surpassing all other carriers and dreadnoughts, battleships, and even most battlecruisers in speed, and high turn speed rivaling cruisers and battlecruisers Disadvantages * Positioning means not all Turrets can target at once. * Fighters lack strength in health and firepower. * Low overall health for a Carrier. * Lackluster damage at long range. * lacks in shield damage * No Spinals. * Overall poor shield damage, barely able to hull a ship without fleet support. * Limited event ships are often targeted by pirates and is often seen as a prize kill. * You can't get it back once it is destroyed or sold. Strategy * Warp in, release Fighters, warp out, and wait until the base is hulled to finish the job. * Make sure you have a team that will listen to you and pilot the fighters. * Always have your Heavy Laser in an opposing ship's direction, as it will shred through their shields with enough support. * If your target is hulled, your weapons can rapidly finish them off. * Brag about how much swag your snow ship has. Version History * The ship was renamed due to the quest being broken. * Received a remodel in .61e. * Received several changes in .65b. including a health buff that buffed Shield from 2500 to 3750, and Hull from 2000 to 4500. Its Flak Cannons were replaced with Dual Cannons. The Carrier also received a change in the loadout of Fighters, with the new Fighter known as an Icefyre. * Cannons reverted back to Flak Cannons in version .65b. Trivia * This was the first Christmas 2017 Event limited ship. * Was the only carrier to exclusively have Dragonflies. * The Blizzard was originally named the Snowstorm, but the name was changed. * Due to the name of the ship being changed, the error message "This model is too big for Roblox to handle" was displayed as a placeholder. This has since been fixed. * Many players sold the Blizzard to gain more Credits; however, most of them didn't realize that it was gone forever. * The second holiday-themed event ship that was obtained through a quest, the first being the Reaper. * Currently, the Blizzard is worth more credits than the Reaper. * The second event Carrier, the first being the Ghoul Nyx. * While some players complain about how little health this ship has, certain players say: "Of course it has low health; it's made of snow." * When you sell this ship, you will get 158,269 Credits. * This ship is worth about 220,000 Credits, if it was to be sold for its full price. * The remodeled version has an orb at the front of the ship, similar to the Andromeda, Vansnova, Reaper, and the Grim. * The original Blizzard model was meant to be a Revelation remodel made by ARiNA. * The original model resembles the Damocles from Rebel Galaxy. * The ship is made out of ice and snow. Category:Carrier Category:Browse Category:Support Ship Category:Ships Category:Limited Category:Christmas 2017 Category:Quest Category:Capital Ship